Code Lyoko: An Odd Transformation
by ZeldaFanDaen
Summary: Temporarily Discontinued. There have been far too many errors made by me. I cannot in good conscience subject you all to a substandard fic. Not when I know I can do better. So I will be making quite a few major and minor edits to make it all more accurate
1. A Cruel Fate

James: Ok, time for a new fic. This is my first Code Lyoko fic and I'm not sure how I'll do.

_Daen: There's not enough character description… people will complain._

James: I know but I'm not very good at adding descriptions… oh well, all the usual disclaimers and such… Here's chapter one, tell me what you think.

_Daen: Here goes…_

"Odd… Odd! Wake up!" Ulrich frowned at his sleeping roommate. "We don't have time for this… Odd get up!" Ulrich was in a hurry so he grabbed Odd's covers and tore them and the sleeping blond boy right off the bed. Odd landed with a thud and cried out sitting up and looking around, bewildered.

"Huh? Wha… Ulrich! What did you do that for!? The heck!? It's still only two in the morning! I was having a good dream too…" Ulrich glared at his best friend. Odd always was good at pushing his buttons.

"Dream's over, Odd. Its Xana… he's on the move again. The others are waiting for us at the Factory." This got Odd up fast, in a blink Odd was dressed and ready to go.

"Well why didn't you just say so! Let's go Ulrich, time to kick some virus butt!"

With a laugh Odd was off sprinting for the Factory. Ulrich stood there a moment at a loss, he never could understand what went on in Odd's head but he was pretty sure he preferred it that way.

The two arrived at the factory a couple minutes later having used the sewer entrance found in the woods. They had just taken the elevator to the secret control room where they were met by their friends Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita.

"So, where're we headin'?" Odd asked cheerfully.

"Desert Region, Hurry up and head to the scanners. Xana is trying to hack into an American missile silo. We have five minutes before he destroys the school!" said Jeremy, the local wiz kid and user of the Super Computer. Odd and the others headed straight to the scanners without another word.

With the press of a button Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita were instantly virtualized and transported to Lyoko, the virtual world within the Super Computer. They were transported to a near endless wasteland. Suddenly Jeremy's voice echoed around them.

"The activated Tower is half a kilometer northwest from your current position. I'm sending you your vehicles. Hurry! We only have a few minutes left!" The group grabbed their respective vehicles and flew off without the slightest hesitation; Odd of course was showing off on his Overboard as they zoomed along.

It wasn't long before they spotted the activated tower, surrounded by a small contingent of Creepers. Odd laughed as he sped forward and fired off a shot calling out

"Laser Arrow!" Odd's aim was perfect today, it was a very quick battle and though the vehicles were lost no one had gotten hurt. Ulrich turned to Aelita and grinned,

"Well, Princess… it's all up to you now, I'll see you guys on the other side" and with that he devirtualized and was gone. Next Yumi said good bye and left Lyoko as well. Odd, ever the gentleman, decided to escort Aelita to the tower, chatting with her amiably.

"Score another one for Lyoko… it was almost like Xana wasn't trying!" The young warrior laughed, his virtual tail swishing in his good humor. Aelita turned and laughed with him. They were at the Tower and getting ready to say good bye, but they were having too much fun chatting and making fun of Xana, despite the dire situation. Unknown to them however, Xana had one last card to play. From around the other side of the Tower floated the Scyphozoa. It was nearly upon Aelita, ready to drain her memories when Jeremy noticed it on the screen back in the real world and shouted out a warning. Odd had to act fast; the monster was already extending its foul tentacles. Without a second thought Odd shoved Aelita into the tower and moved in between her and the Scyphozoa. The last thing Aelita saw as she phased into the tower was the monster wrapping its data absorbing tentacles around Odd's head, and Odd's body erupting in light. Then the wall of the Tower closed in.

"Jeremy! The Scyphozoa has Odd!! I must go help him!" Already Aelita was headed back to save her friend but Jeremy's protests stopped her in her tracks.

"No, Aelita! You have to deactivate the tower before everyone in the school is killed! I'm already pulling Odd out, now hurry, you only have a few seconds!"

With only a second's hesitation Aelita turned around and headed for the center of the tower, another second later, she entered the code and deactivated the tower.

"Tower deactivated, Jeremy. How's Odd?!" she said worriedly.

"He's being devirtualized now… I'll devirtualize you too."

In the next instant Aelita was stepping out of her scanner and rushing over to Odd's where her friends had already gathered, worried for their energetic comrade. The scanner's doors opened and the usual smoke billowed out. But when the smoke cleared Odd was nowhere to be found. Instead, lying cured up and unmoving in the bottom of the scanner was a small, blond cat, with a small purple marking on its forehead seemingly dead. There was no mistaking it; this cat was all that was left of their beloved Odd… and Aelita wept.

James: I hope you liked it…

_Daen: Poor kid… oh well being a cat isn't so bad… I'm a cat-BOY so I should know… right?_

James: Whatever, Daen… well, that's what I have for now, please tell me what you thought and leave lots of reviews.

_Daen: Cheer up, James… I'm sure it wasn't that bad._

James: We'll see.


	2. Mourning and a Meow

James: Wow… I guess it's not as bad as I thought… still needs character descriptions though...

_Daen: What did I tell ya…you're not a half bad writer when you want to be I mean that Zelda fic of yours did pretty well so far… though you need to start working on it again…_

James: I know, you're right… but writer's block isn't so easy to get rid of. I'll give it a try but for now, let's just give 'em more of the Lyoko goodness. Cue disclaimer

_Daen: Ok, we have the usual James owns nothing… and a new one, warning there will be mild Jeremy bashing. Okay maybe not so mild…think Franz Hopper incident. Ouch._

Odd lay very still. Aelita cried her eyes out. It was like something out of a nightmare. Even Yumi was crying, tears streaming down her face, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. But none of them were as torn up as Ulrich. His face was set in a look of utter despair as tears streamed down from his brown eyes. His shoulders quivered in suppressed sobs.

"Odd… Odd! Wake up… please… c'mon Odd… you aren't dead… open your eyes!! Talk to me Odd!!" How many times did Odd come close to death during their Lyoko adventures? How many times had he jumped right back up with a joke and a laugh?

It was too much for Jeremy to bear watching. He had to do something. He had to make things right again.

"Ulrich, step back from the Scanner. We need to see what went wrong; I need to put this right." Ulrich's sobs stopped as he stood up, but when he turned to face Jeremy there was a look of pure hate in his eyes.

"Set things right? Set it right!? You know that can't happen. You know as well as I do we can't bring back the dead. You can't just set this right, Jeremy. Because of you Odd is dead!" Jeremy stumbled back a step, in shock. The look on Ulrich's face made it clear that the brown haired boy was ready to rip Jeremy apart. But fear did nothing to quell Jeremy's pride.

"Are you saying this is my fault?! How dare you accuse me of killing one of my friends!?" It all happened so fast then. Jeremy saw Ulrich pull his fist back to punch him… and the next thing he knew he was on the ground with Aelita standing over him, tears streaming from her eyes and a look of anger on her face like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Ae…Aelita! But, why?" None of them could believe their eyes. Aelita had slapped him… slapped him so hard he was knocked to the ground. Even Ulrich was shocked. When she spoke Aelita's voice was deathly calm.

"It _is_ your fault Jeremy. How can you not see that? You were the one who found the Super Computer. You turned it on. You are the one who had sent Odd and the others into Lyoko. It was your responsibility to watch over them. You even stopped me from saving him! It's your fault that Odd is like this, and I will never forgive you for it!"

Jeremy pulled himself to his feet, even he was crying now. The death of his friend, the loss of his only other friends, the sting in his cheek, and the look of hate his beloved Aelita was throwing at him were too much.

"Fine. I see how it is… I know when I'm not wanted. You can operate the Super Computer just as well as I can, Aelita. You take care of them now." With those final words Jeremy walked to the elevator, pressed the button, and was gone.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Jeremy had been one of Ulrich's best friends, and Aelita's first friend. Now that he was gone, they wondered if they would be able to continue on. So lost were they in their thoughts that they did not hear Yumi trying to get their attention. They did not even move as Yumi started shouting. But then there was one sound that did get their attention. It was a quiet sound, one they never expected to hear... The meowing of a cat.

_Daen: Meow? Hey, it wasn't me…_

James: Heh… well that's chapter two… I hope it was as good as the first, sorry it was so short.

_Daen: Meh, its okay. You have your limits and we can respect that. Just do your best._

James: Okay, I will! Oh, and if you did like this chapter (and this story) then please check out my Zelda fic as well. Well, 'til next time, see ya!


	3. Living Arrangements

-1James: Okay! Next Chapter, what are we on, three?

_Daen: Yep and it's been what, four months now?_

James: Dunno, not keeping track. Anyhoo; usual disclaimers also, if you are a Jeremy fan then… well… sorry. I'm not done with him yet.

_Daen: You have a sick, sadistic, and vindictive mind… I knew there was a reason I liked you! _

Three eyes turned to regard the small, furry, kitten now standing in the bottom of the Scanner, regarding them curiously. A hush fell on the room and a single question floated about the minds of the three friends. It was Aelita who first put a voice to the question. Taking a tentative step forward, her eyes locked on the small, blond cat, she said in a voice barely more than a whisper, "Odd? Is it… really you?"

Another soft meow was the cat's only reply but, at the sound of its own voice, the cat seemed to grow quite confused. It looked down its nose at its mouth, looking almost as if it had been betrayed. It began to make strange sounds, lolling its tongue around in its mouth before finally shaking its head and saying, "Ae- Ae…li…ta. D-don't cry."

Though faint and somewhat weak it was definitely Odd's voice. Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi stared at him in shock. There was no doubt now: It was Odd. The small cat standing, confused and very curious, in the Scanner was Odd Della Robbia.

Ulrich was at Odd's side in an instant, unable to believe his own ears.

"Odd! Is it really you? Say something again, Odd, please!" said Ulrich who was now on all fours to be at eye level with his transformed friend. Odd gave a very catlike grin, opened his mouth and said, "Something again. There, happy?"

For a brief moment there was nothing but a stunned silence. Then, at almost the exact same moment, Yumi and Ulrich burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and Aelita gave a tearful cry and enveloped her friend into a near crushing hug, unable to contain her joy any longer. Odd merely purred, pressed against Aelita's breast.

It was many moments before their euphoric rejoicing died down and they were able to once again think on the matter at hand. It was true that Odd was still alive but there was no denying the problem of his new body, or the problem of Jeremy's leaving.

After a few more minutes of silence, Odd spoke up saying, "Hey guys, I'm glad I'm alive and all but I'm hungry and they don't exactly allow pets in the cafeteria… or anywhere else on campus."

"I suppose the only thing we can do is sneak you back into our room and bring you back something." said Ulrich, rising to his feet and helping Aelita up. She had yet to let go of Odd, clinging to him as if afraid that by letting him go he would disappear. She carried him back to the dorms, Yumi and Ulrich keeping watch for any teachers. As they opened the door to Odd and Ulrich's room, Odd's dog, Kiwi, crawled out of his dresser drawer bed to greet them. It wasn't until they were all safely inside the room that Aelita finally set Odd down on his own four feet. Kiwi, however, took one look at the cat in his territory and threw a fit, barking and chasing after the frightened Odd.

"Whoa! Kiwi, it's me! It's Odd! Down boy, down you dumb dog!"

After two or three laps around the room, Odd jumped onto the bed and then leaped back into Aelita's arms. Ulrich grabbed Kiwi's collar holding him back as he continued to try and get at Odd, intent of devouring his poor owner.

"Hey, Aelita, get Odd out of here while I calm Kiwi down!" he said. With a nod from Aelita she and Yumi stepped out into the hall. Odd was shaking in Aelita's arms, still trying to get over the shock of nearly being killed by his own dog. Yumi and Aelita both looked worried, their problems just kept coming.

"What are we going to do now, Aelita?" said Yumi, a worried frown playing about her features. "He can't stay with Ulrich or else Kiwi will rip him to shreds, my parents won't let me keep pets so he can't come home with me, and hell will freeze over before I let him stay with Jeremy. I think we have a real problem here."

Aelita looked down at Odd forlornly, gently scratching behind the poor, purring, Odd's ears. She seemed lost in thought as she quietly petted her feline friend.

Odd too was lost in his own thoughts. Ever since Aelita had scooped him up and hugged him to her back at the factory. Odd had been unable to stop purring, with the sole exception of when he had been running for his life from Kiwi. Deep feelings were stirring within him, feelings he didn't quite understand. He couldn't be sure if those feelings were his own or a result of his new body. All he knew was that the lightest touch by Aelita filled him with warmth and made him purr.

After several more moments of though Aelita looked up at Yumi and said,

"Alright, I've thought it over and I think it would be best if Odd stayed with me in my room." Yumi and Odd both looked at Aelita in shock. Yumi's mouth hung open in complete disbelief. For Odd it was a dream he never dared dream, come true. The strange, warm feelings inside him increasing ten fold.

"Are you sure about that? He may be a cat but he's still Odd… still a guy, y'know?" said Yumi.

Aelita gave her friend a gentle smile and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've decided Odd can live in my room until we can turn him back.

I don't mind, really. I don't have a roommate so no one will have no know he's there. To be honest, I'm kind of looking forward to it." she said with a blush, looking down at Odd, nestled against her breast, her body growing warm though she didn't know why.

James: And we'll end the third chapter here. Oh, in case you haven't already guessed, the rating may go up pretty soon.

_Daen: Oh great, you're turning it into a lemon! And with a cat for Bast's sake!_

James: Hey! It might get a bit… risqué in places but I swear on my laptop it shall not become a mere lemon. This started as a story and so it shall remain. I have much in store later on and if there is a little Cat/Girl-turned-computer program-turned-girl again action here and there then so be it!

_Daen: Right, whatever. You're sick, man, real sick. Anyway, James may be a perv but he is getting to be a pretty good writer. He has other stories so check them out ;_

James: And don't forget to review! I really like hearing feedback on my stories.


	4. Tears for the Lost

-1James: Because you all demanded it, here's Chapter Four!!

_Daen: I have a bad feeling… deep in the pit of my stomach…_

James: Usual disclaimers and such, and again, If you love Jeremy, beware.

_Daen: I still can't shake this feeling, like something bad is going to happen…_

Yumi was staring at Aelita as if she had grown two heads.

"What do you mean you're looking forward to it?" said Yumi suspiciously.

Aelita blushed deeper and stammered, "I-it's nothing like that! It's just… I hardly ever have someone to talk to while in my room and Odd can give me some company."

Yumi stared hard at Aelita for a moment but then shrugged.

"Suit yourself, Aelita. Anyway, I suppose we'll have to tell Jeremy the good news." said Yumi. Aelita paled at Jeremy's name and started stammering again.

"Um… uh, you go t-tell him. I really should… get Odd settled in my room, yeah."

Aelita took a step back away from Yumi and then turned and ran back to her room. She didn't want to face Jeremy, not yet anyway. The things she had said to him were cruel and she hated herself for it and was sure that Jeremy did as well.

Yumi stood and watched for a moment in stunned silence as Aelita rushed off back to the girls' dorms, surprised at Aelita's odd reaction. Then, with a shrug, Yumi turned on her heal and walked down the hall to Jeremy's room to tell him about Odd.

She knocked on Jeremy's door but there was no answer. Afraid that Jeremy was still angry at them, she tried the door knob.

"Jeremy? It's Yumi. We need to talk." The door was unlocked so she opened it and stepped inside. "Hello? Are you in here or what?"

The room was empty. It looked as if it had been ransacked. Most of Jeremy's belongings were gone, a hole had been punched in his wall, and Jeremy's favorite poster of Einstein was torn to shreds, the pieces flung about the room. Stepping further into the room she noticed a single word typed out on his computer screen. Yumi read the word over and over again, unable to believe what she was seeing. On the computer screen, typed in red, was the word "Goodbye"

A knock came at the door. Yumi turned, her face becoming a cold mask of calmness as she fought to hold back the tears that were welling up behind her eyes. Ulrich stood in the doorway, his eyes widening as he noticed the state in which the room was in.

"Where's Jeremy?" he demanded. "What happened here?"

It was all too much for Yumi. An hour ago everything was normal, or at least as normal as it got for her and her friends, and now Odd was a cat living with Aelita and Jeremy, the smartest one out of them all, was missing. Her stoic façade crumbled as, with a sob, Yumi rushed to Ulrich, flinging her arms around him, shedding tear after tear on his shoulder.

"He's gone, Ulrich… Jeremy ran away and it's entirely our fault!" she sobbed.

Ulrich was taken aback at Yumi's sudden outburst. Blushing slightly, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"He can't be very far, Yumi." he whispered to her, trying to calm her. "I'm sure we can find him. Then we can tell him about Odd."

Yumi took a step back, still crying.

"But… we don't even know where to start looking…" she said with a sniff.

Ulrich reached his hand out to Yumi, wiping a tear from her cheek before tipping her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"We'll search the grounds," he said, his strong tone reflecting his confidence. "If we don't find him on campus then we'll look around the city. If we still can't find him then there's only one other place left that I can think of and that's the factory. Like I said, Yumi, he can't be far. We _will_ find him."

It was 3:47 when Yumi and Ulrich started searching and it was almost dawn when they returned tired, hungry, and empty-handed to the dorms. They had searched the grounds and the entire school, they even checked the factory from top to bottom, but there was no sign of Jeremy at all. After checking if Jeremy had returned to his room while they were gone, which he hadn't, Ulrich went back to his room to catch a little more sleep and Yumi went to tell Aelita the bad news.

Aelita had just gotten to sleep when Yumi knocked on the door. Grumbling and yawning, she opened the door, glaring grumpily at Yumi.

"Yumi?" said Aelita with a yawn. "You look like you've been crying, is something wrong?"

Yumi looked thoroughly depressed as she walked in. Even Aelita's bright pink bed hair couldn't lift her spirits. She took a seat at the foot of Aelita's bed and braced herself for the sadness and crying to come.

"Jeremy's missing." she sighed. "He ran away, Aelita… Ulrich and I checked every corner of the campus and the factory but we couldn't find him. Aelita sat in silence for several moments, staring at Odd, fast asleep beside her pillow. The minutes passed and still Aelita said nothing.

"Aelita, are you… alright?" said Yumi, worried for her friend.

Aelita gave an awkward nod, still staring at Odd.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks for telling Me." said Aelita sounding almost… mechanical.

Then Aelita looked up at Yumi, trying far too hard to force a smile that she hoped was bright.

"I'm sure he'll turn up. You must be tired, go on and get some sleep, Yumi." said Aelita.

Stunned and a little disturbed by Aelita's strange reaction to the news, Yumi rose shakily and walked to the door.

"Um… ok, Aelita. Well… 'night I guess." she said, walking out. In her shock, Yumi forgot to close the door.

As soon as Yumi was gone Aelita broke down. She collapsed onto her bed, her body wracked with sobs, not even caring who heard her. Her thoughts turned to how cruel she had been to Jeremy. She had slapped him and said all those horrible things to him. And now he was gone and she felt like she would never forgive herself. He left because of her. She lay to bare all her grief, self-loathing, and guilt with every sob.

"Aelita, why are you crying?"

Aelita looked up, tears flowing in torrents from her bright green, bloodshot eyes. There sat Odd, staring at her with his head tilted slightly to the side and his tail swishing back and forth. Her sobbing must have waked him.

"Oh Odd… it's all my f-fault! J-Jeremy has run away! He… he could be hurt, or… or… Oh I can't even say it!" she said, burying her face in Odd's fur, sobbing against him uncontrollably. Odd, hoping to cheer her up, rubbed his cheek against hers in his way of wiping away her tears.

"It's not your fault Aelita. I heard what happened back in the Scanner room… You were sad, angry, and afraid. You can't be blamed for what you did. If it were me then I'd have probably punched him. I'm sure Jeremy will realize that. We'll find him, you'll see. Now come on, Princess. Stop crying and bless this poor kitty cat with a smile, please?"

And Aelita did smile though her tears did not stop. Odd was right, she knew. But she still could not help but blame herself for all that had happened. She even blamed herself for Odd being a cat. But if Odd wanted her to smile, if he wanted her to be happy, then she would. So she smiled and kissed Odd tenderly on the top of his head.

"Thank you, Odd. Thank you so much. You mean so much to me." she said with only the barest hint of a sob. Odd was purring again and his tail positively quivered.

"Well then, I guess I better go see if I can track down Einstein. Time to put these cat senses to work! I'll bring him back, don't you worry!" And with that Odd was off and out the door.

"Odd, wait don't go!" exclaimed Aelita.

Aelita heaved a sigh. It was too late, Odd was already sprinting down the hall, trying to sniff Jeremy out.

_Daen: Oh wow… what to say… I wonder where Jeremy is. I hope he isn't hurt… and poor Aelita, so gripped with grief and guilt._

James: Many tears were shed in this chapter. I really feel sorry for Aelita. But with Odd at her side there is nothing to worry about! …I hope. Please remember that comments are welcome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_Daen: Readers, please, I beg you to review. It's those reviews that drive James to write this and I must know what happens!! Please!_

James: See you next time.


End file.
